Talk:The Robot Chronicles Walkthrough
Why don't tow Fire Trucks? I may have a way to get the stuff even if you do tow them... Lemme just test it. -- 18:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, already tried.. SO ANNOYING!!! [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 19:01, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::What, the pause after it flips over to the Free-roam thing? It works for the Police Van and Ambulance(The second time as I accidentally wandered into the circle. >>)... -- 19:04, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::AAAHHHHH... Now I see why it won't work. It automatically pushed you into a fire message. -- 19:19, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, I have had that happen also. If you are not quick enough on the collect MLN Item message it will switch to one of the sub-task notifications. Very frustrating. ::::Actually, you can pause it once it switches to Seymour and it'll switch to the collect item before any notifications. =) -- 19:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) How do you get more hardhats, Dossiers, and trophies? I towed stuff 3 times, and after the first time, I stopped getting hardhats, and after the first agents mission I did, I only got clippings. Can you help me? :There is not yet agreement on best way to get items. Some have indicated that you just have to keep trying. I had the best luck by starting out fresh (If you have any current games delete them) and then staying with a single mission; towing, racing, or jeep blowing up. I have been unable to earn more than 10 of each item at this time. You should also check out the Talk:The_Robot_Chronicles page. 04:46, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :The method that has served me well for Dossiers is to only do the missions from the ground ( not using the planes or helicopters ). It can be hard if Dr Inferno is wandering around, but not impossible. :Towing missions that give you anything other than a fire truck should give hard hats IF you can get it to give the claim reward button before a mini-mission pops up ( fire trucks seem to get them instantly ) 19:43, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :What I have found in all 3 relevant missions is that in the beginning it was always random whether I got the hardat/dossier/trophy or clippings (about 50% for either), later after finishing badges, I now always get the hardhat/dossier/trophy reward. So just continue until you have 10, get the blueprint, build the rookie badge and if you want to rebuild the 3 rookie badges after using them to build the hero badge keep doing missions to get more. Augias (talk) 09:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Where is the yellow circle for the crane quest game? :Title says all. 22:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Try the helicopter pad in the north east part of town, the hard part is towing the pieces to the north west lower crane area near the hole in the ground with out Dr Inferno kicking it with his robot. 19:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :dude I got the headline hero badge and Mayor Frictionfit will not befriend me what the is going on???-- 15:26, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Send in a support ticket to LEGO for that one, I had to in order to get the mayor and admitted that I make the key to the city then tryed to friend him. It can take a while for them to get him to accept you. Click the HELP tab for MLN, then just under the word help is " Report a concern " then, click again on the second Report a concern and fill it out. :Normally LEGO's Web people do a better job incorporating games and MLN, it's just the odd pirson that gets stuck on this one that needs a support ticket. 15:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'll Try that thanks-- 16:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Where? I've played everything up through Crane Quest. What on earth do I do now, and how do I find it? This is very unclear in the article. 19:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Go to the little inlet below the construction site in the main city part. Play the fall of the robot. -- 09:04, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll give it a try-- 16:01, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Obtaining more than 11 Racing Trophies I'm afraid I don't understand...to test, I repeated the Speed Inferno Challenge several times and got a total of 16 Racing Trophies (including the ones that I already built.) What's the deal about this "you can't get more than 11"? There's no special trick, you just keep working at it. 03:23, January 8, 2010 (UTC) see Vrush123 page in MLN he had all the badge (key to lego city badge, headline hero badge, Agent's,City,Racer Rookie badge and the rest 8 or 7 racing trophy --verrell123 Talk 03:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :(I currently have both the Key and the Hero Badges, but I'm still working on the Rookies.) :More specifically, my main wonder is the following: Why am I allowed many more Racing Trophies than some others? 22:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::... Wait, wha? Hmm. I wonder... I'll go test this now. Maybe they finally fixed it? -- 01:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Still doesn't work for me... -- 01:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I am still stuck at 11, but I guess I haven't tried that much. Ajraddatz Talk 04:17, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::I now have all five Badges. ::::Have you tried creating a new in-game account? Also, to get those Trophies, I admit that I used a lot of cheats ( ) and came in first place each time. 18:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hmm... That's a good idea actually; I only tried with my normal profile. And the second and third I tried, but not the others(the first doesn't work all that great). I'll go test again. -- 18:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Ooh, cheats! Didn't think of that! Also, when I get the other two then I will have a total of 21 Badges, so this is of major importance to me :P Ajraddatz Talk 20:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll go test all that at once now. Was busy with some actual MLN stuff(I just need Trans to get to Rank 10!). =) -- 20:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I still can't get trophies. I wonder by a lot in that last race, with all but the third turned on, and on a new profile. And still no trophies. =/ -- 20:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Tried all of them that you mentioned multiple times. Still nothing. What theme you on, FB100Z? -- 19:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't had any problems to get any number of trophies. First, finishing as anything other than last awards always either 3 trophies and 1 clipping or just clippings. This changed to always 3 trophies and 1 clipping after I finished the Hero Badge OR the Racing Badge (not sure). This probably means the bug has been fixed. Augias (talk) 09:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I still can't get any more, I just get 1 clipping. I want to know why some can't, and some can... -- 18:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) codes are the cheat codes allowed? 12:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes 18:23, June 19, 2010 (UTC) You have to hide them and have a link to the place on the lego message boards where it was realesed. 01:27, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Missed the MLN reward button Hi, I was playing the game and when I defeated the robot, I went straight for a garage, I didnt notice the MLN reward button until it was too late. Is there anything I can do to get it back? Thanks. 16:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :You can play it again. You have to start by repeating the crane quest. 00:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) i need the slime copter but can't find enough agents Aargh! Glitch! Help! I have the keep me logged in button pressed, and I'm fine going into games, but when I get to Robot Chronicles, I'm logged out! The frustrating part is, when I exit the Robot Chronicles, I'm logged in again! Please help! Also, when I try to log in on the page, it says my username doesn't exist! Aargh! Help! Glitch alert! Slashranger4444Jeff Hardy will return....seeking Vengeance! 17:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, we can't do anything about this. Contact LEGO somehow instead. 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) NOT HARD!!! I beat Fall of the Robot the first time and Ouriders challenge 3 times in a row! HA! Edit Wars: Episode 1. The Phantomimoyb...GVFDHFFTVRTVJ! Menace I'm seeing an edit war starting to begin. Trust me, completing Fall of the Robot a Second/Third/Fourth/Etc Time DOES remove the robot. 01:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I would trust you, but since you aren't an established user here yet, i would need some evidence to validate the information. Thanks! 01:43, March 24, 2013 (UTC) You know, you could try the game. 02:35, March 24, 2013 (UTC) While that is an option, it would be a rather long time to figure out by playing the game, and the easier way would be if you provided me with some screenshots or a legitimate source. Its just that, in the few years that the game has been out, no one added this information into the article, so I just want to make sure that its correct information. Thanks! 17:37, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I see what you mean. 19:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) It does remove the robot. I've checked--. Wait a minute, if you haven't played this game before, put someone who HAS played the game in charge. It just makes sense. Besides, it only takes, like, ten minutes or so to play... Unless you plan on grinding the early missions for MLN rewards. 04:21, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I have, but I'm always on mobile. 04:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm not trying to doubt you in any way, but, if you could take some screenshots of the process, or provide a link to a video for me to confirm it, that would be great! Again, I'm not trying to doubt you, but i do want to be 100% sure that it does work through some proof. Thanks! 20:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) befriending the mayor Perhaps you need the Keys to Lego City badge to befrien the Mayor? I did. I think someone above found that problem too. 02:47, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that the requirements for befriending the Mayor are located on the page titled "Mayor Frictionfit". I hope this clears this up! 19:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC)